Les liens du sang
by Laurleen
Summary: Il est des actions qui sont faites pour rester cachées, alors que l'action se focalisent sur des héros tels que Rouge, Bleu, Argent, Or, Cristal et d'autres, des agents agissent dans l'ombre dans le but d'accomplir leur objectif, quel qu'il soit. C'est ce que cette histoire va raconter.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est un test que je fais. Il y a plusieurs informations à prendre en compte avant de lire ce qui va suivre  
1) Cette fanfiction n'est pas basée sur le jeu mais sur le manga pokémon "La Grande Aventure", édité en ce moment par Kurokawa. C'est pour cela qu'au début certains textes/paroles/événements en sont directement tirés et rappelleront certaines choses à ceux qui les ont lu.  
2) Je ne suis pas écrivain, c'est surtout un exercice d'écriture et de persévérance que je fais avec cette histoire. Les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.  
3) Les personnages et les événements de base racontés ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Nintendo et à qui de droit.  
4) Il n'est pas indispensable d'avoir lu le manga, même si ça peut aider.**

* * *

 _Les liens du sang_

Rosalia. La ville portait encore les stigmates de la catastrophe qui s'y étaitt déroulée il y a quelques semaines et les réparations étaient loin d'être terminées. Enfin, sauf en ce qui concernait la Tour Carillon qui avait été rebâtie en urgence, suite à la demande expresse du champion d'arène local.

Lequel n'était pas en ville pour le moment. Ni dans son arène. Elle y était passé à proximité et l'avait aperçu à travers les arbres de la forêt. En dehors de la tour, c'était le seul bâtiment de la ville à ne pas avoir été touché par le glissement de terrain. Même la salle de danse des sœurs en kimono n'était que des ruines et les sœurs introuvables. Probablement à aider la population à tout reconstruire.

Mais tout cela ne l'intéressait pas, elle n'était que de passage ici et avait beaucoup à faire. Elle approchait de son but qui plus est, et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse une simple catastrophe naturelle l'en détourner. Elle réajusta son panier qui était garni des pokeballs qu'elle avait demandé à Fargas de concevoir. Un sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres, sa fille en aurait certainement besoin, elle qui aimait tant capturer les pokémons. Restait à la trouver.

« Allez, viens Qulbichou, dit-elle à l'intention de son pokémon qui la suivait depuis Ecorcia. Oups...

\- Attention jeune fille, c'est dangereux par ici. Une main la retint avant qu'elle ne chute dans les décombres d'un bâtiment à moitié enfoui.

\- Oh, pardon, monsieur, répondit-elle avec un sourire contrit et le rougissement de rigueur. Je n'avais pas fait attention. L'ouvrier était accompagné d'un machoc et d'un machopeur qui devaient certainement l'aider à déblayer. C'est terrible ce qui est arrivé.

\- C'est vrai. Soupira l'homme. Et ce qui est encore plus terrible c'est que ce n'est pas une catastrophe naturelte.

\- Ah non? Elle prit son air le plus innocent. Pourtant les glissements de terrain sont courant dans la région.

\- Mais nous pouvons prévoir ceux là, surtout avec le pouvoir du champion de notre arène. Non, c'était l'œuvre de la Team Rocket.

\- Non? Vous êtes sûr? Elle a été dissoute il y a un an pourtant. J'ai entendu parler des événements qui s'étaient déroulé à Kanto.

\- Comme quoi, la mauvaise herbe ne se laisse pas tuer facilement. Répondit l'ouvrier en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais vous avez des preuves? Il faut prévenir la police, on ne peut pas laisser de tels individus agir impunément!

\- Plusieurs témoins affirment avoir vu des individus vêtus de noir avec un R rouge sur la poitrine. Si ça c'est pas une preuve... Et ne vous inquiétez pas, mam'selle, les autorités ont été prévenues et les journalistes sont déjà passés faire divers reportages sur la situation. On ne va pas les laisser nous faire la misère comme ça. On va tout reconstruire encore mieux qu'avant et on va leur montrer qu'on ne se laisse pas abattre.

\- Woa... Vous êtes si courageux! J'aimerai bien apporter ma pierre à l'édifice, même si je ne suis pas de la ville. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous être utile? Dites! »

L'ouvrier eut l'air surpris et un mouvement de recul devant tant d'enthousiasme et d'étoiles dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Qu'il prit le temps d'observer de pied en cap. Que pouvait bien faire une jeune fille blonde à couette vêtue comme une écolière d'une jupe à pois avec un débardeur représentant un Qulbutoke à l'apparence fragile pour aider à rebâtir toute une ville?

« Je ne vais pas vous demander de m'aider à retirer les montagnes de gravats, mais je suis certain qu'ils ont besoin de toutes les mains disponibles dans les baraquements où les blessés ont été transférés.

\- C'est vrai? Elle en sautillait presque. Oh, merci monsieur. Vous pouvez m'indiquer où ils se trouvent?

\- Dans cette direction. Il lui indiqua la périphérie de la ville à l'opposé de la tour Carillon. Vous ne pouvez pas les manquer.

\- Encore une fois, merci beaucoup. Vous êtes très gentil. » Elle lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main avant de partir. L'ouvrier la regarda s'éloigner, le regard dans le vague jusqu'à ce que son machopeur le rappelle à l'ordre à l'aide d'une tape derrière la tête qui l'envoya la tête la première contre le sol.

L'homme aux machoc et machopeur avait dit vrai, elle n'aurait pas pu manquer les baraquements où étaient regroupés les blessés du glissement de terrain. Mais il avaient eu tort en disant qu'ils avaient sûrement besoin d'aide. La plupart des victimes n'avait que des blessures légères et les cabanes montées à la hâte servaient surtout à abriter la population de Rosalia le temps que leurs maisons soient à nouveau habitables.

Beaucoup discutaient des événements qui s'étaient produits et se lamentaient sur la perte de leurs maisons et d'autres se plaignaient que les travaux prendraient très longtemps, trop longtemps, probablement jusqu'à l'hiver et que c'était difficile de vivre avec autant de promiscuité.

« Tu m'attends là, d'accord Qulbichou? Demanda-elle à son pokemon avec un petit clin d'œil. Et ne fait pas de bêtise! »

Laissant son compagnon dehors, elle pénétra dans le premier abri. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les lits de camp qui avaient été dressés, uniquement ceux qui avaient été les plus atteints, les personnes âgées et les enfants. Enfin, presque. Une personne ne correspondait à aucun des deux extrêmes.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle. Comment puis-je vous aider? Un infirmier la salua, la tête penchée sur un registre. Vous ne me semblez pas blessée.

\- Vous avez l'œil. Je ne suis pas blessée, je viens d'arriver en ville mais j'aimerai bien aider. Je trouve ça triste ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Eh bien... Vous seriez arrivée la semaine dernière ou la semaine précédente, vos services auraient été les bienvenus, mais maintenant... Il écarta les bras comme pour embrasser la salle où, effectivement, les blessés étaient peu nombreux.

\- Vous voulez dire que je suis inutile? Des larmes brillèrent aux coins de ses yeux azurs.

\- Non, non bien sûr que non vous n'êtes pas inutiles... Mais je ne connais pas vos capacités médicales et...

\- Pas d'inquiétude. Elle était passé des larmes au sourire. J'ai souvent aidé à soigner tant les gens que les pokémons dans le village d'où je viens. Alors, je peux aider? Dites moi que je peux aider.

\- J'imagine que oui, capitula l'infirmier. Mais vous allez me suivre. Je dois faire ma ronde pour vérifier que mes patients se portent bien.

\- Pas de soucis, je serais comme votre ombre! Promit-elle.

L'infirmier avait eu raison quand il avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de tant de main d'œuvre que ça. Sa ronde consista beaucoup à changer les bandages, administrer des calmants ou simplement discuter avec ses patients. Tant les anciens que les jeunes semblaient ressentir ce besoin de discuter et de ce tenir au courant de l'avancée des travaux de reconstruction. Sauf une.

\- Avez vous vu Ho-Oh? Demanda l'ancienne.

\- Ho-Oh? Répéta-t-elle. Vous avez perdu votre pokemon? Si vous me dites comment il est, je me ferais un plaisir d'aller le chercher.

La personne blessée eu un sourire et un soupir.

\- Si seulement c'était si simple. Ho-Oh n'est pas un animal de compagnie, ma petite. Et il ne se capture pas facilement. C'est un oiseau. On dit qu'il a son nid au sommet de la tour Carillon.

\- La tour Carillon qui a été détruite? S'il était à l'intérieur, il doit être en piteux état à présent. A moins qu'il s'en soit envolé avant. J'ai entendu dire que les pokemon ressentent les catastrophes avant nous et agissent en conséquence. Mais il ne serait pas déjà revenu, si? Avec tout le raffut produit par les travaux... Elle réfléchissait à voix haute.

\- Il est évident que vous n'êtes pas d'ici, pas vrai? Rosalia est le lieu de nidification de Ho-Oh, mais il n'y réside pas. L'ancienne avait prit un ton professoral. Elle avait certainement déjà raconté cette histoire maintes et maintes fois. Cependant, il sait quand son nid est détruit, et la légende raconte que ça le met dans une colère noire. C'est la raison pour laquelle la tour a été restaurée en premier lieu. Mais si Ho-Oh doit venir, il n'hésitera pas une seconde a assouvir sa vengeance sur ceux qui ont osé s'attaquer à son nid.

\- Mais... Mais ceux qui l'ont fait n'ont pas été arrêté, n'est ce pas? Et comment pourrait-il savoir qui l'a fait?

\- Oh, il ne pourra pas. Il décidera certainement que la ville est responsable et achèvera de la saccager. Répondit l'ancienne calmement.

\- Eeeeeeh? S'écria-t-elle. Mais il ne peux pas faire ça! Vous n'y êtes pour rien et vous souffrez déjà d'avoir votre ville en ruine. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas l'oiseau protecteur de votre cité? Pourquoi la détruirait-il?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, un étranger, enfin, une étrangère cette fois-ci, la regarda de pied en cap portant sur elle un jugement.

\- Vous vous trompez. Ho-Oh n'est pas un protecteur. Il résidait dans cette région avant que la ville soit fondée, ce n'est pas à lui de s'adapter à nous mais l'inverse. Maintenant, laissez moi, je suis fatiguée.

\- Oui, je comprend. Pardon madame. » Elle s'inclina bien bas puis allait pour rejoindre l'infirmier qui s'occupait d'une autre patiente, bien plus jeune avec un bras en écharpe. C'est vrai tout ce qu'elle a dit?

\- Qui ça? Oh, Akiko? Oui, certainement. Elle fait partie de ce qu'on appelle les sœurs Kimono par ici, même si elle ne danse plus depuis un moment. Mais à ce qu'on dit, c'était une des meilleures.

\- Et je suis toujours capable d'en remontrer à ces blanc-becs si l'envie m'en prend. Akiko affirma de là où elle était, montrant que son ouïe n'avait pas diminué avec l'âge.

\- Sans aucun doute Akiko. Mais pour le moment, tu n'es pas en état et il te faut du repos.

\- Mais quel rapport avec Ho-Oh? Reprit la blonde à voix basse.

\- Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais ce que je peux en dire c'est qu'il y a bien des années, près de deux siècles, les ancêtres d'Akiko se sont sentis appelé par Ho-Oh et étaient convaincus qu'ils devaient être les détenteurs de son histoire, prêt à accueillir l'oiseau Arc-en-Ciel quand il reviendrait. Ils ont même fait commander une statue le représentant il y a presque 50 ans. Elle trône à présent au sommet de la tour Carillon. On dit qu'elle brille quand Ho-Oh s'approche.

\- Vraiment? Comment est-ce possible?

\- Ah, ça, je ne saurais pas le dire. Il faudrait demander à celui qui l'a fabriquée. »

La jeune fille blonde était sur le point de demander qui était le sculpteur capable d'une telle prouesse quand elle entendit une voix familière à la porte.

 _Oh non!_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle se précipita à la porte pour apercevoir son Qulbutoke qui s'agitait et appelait.

« Qulbichou! Tout va bien? Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils. On a essayé de toucher à ta queue? C'est pas bien grave. Viens par là.

\- J'ai bien peur d'en être la responsable. Une petite voix timide se fit entendre. Elle appartenait à une fille brune, les cheveux ornés de deux petites couettes retenues par des élastiques ornés de boules rouges, portant une robe bleu au dessus de laquelle elle portait une veste blanche fermée par un nœud rouge. Et arborant divers blessures. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, mais je crains lui avoir touché la queue par inadvertance.

\- Ah, mais il ne faut pas faire ça du tout, Qulbichou n'aime pas qu'on la lui touche. Il ne vous a pas fait mal j'espère?

\- Non, pas du tout, ne vous en faites pas. Dit-elle en secouant la main comme si elle balayait les inquiétudes de la dresseuse du Qulbutoke. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

\- C'est bien gentil. Tu acceptes ses excuses, pas vrai mon Qulbichou?

\- Qulbutoooooke. Dit le pokemon.

\- Il est d'accord. Il sait que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerai accéder à l'infirmerie.

-Ah, pardon! La blonde se décala et laissa son interlocutrice entrer. Viens Qulbichou, nous devons continuer notre route. » Elle reprit son panier qu'elle avait laissé à la charge de son pokemon et se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville.

« Finalement, nous n'aurons pas appris grand chose. Les habitants sont persuadés que la Team Rocket est derrière cette catastrophe et que Ho-Oh ne serait pas content de savoir que son aire a été abimé et se vengera sur la ville. Mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. A part celui d'attirer Ho-Oh dans la région. Elle soupira. Dommage que Mortimer ne soit pas là, il est très au fait sur cet oiseau, il aurait pu nous fournir des renseignements de première importance. Que t'arrive-t-il Qulbutoke? »

Le pokemon s'était en effet arrêté au bord de la route et pointait en direction de la tour Carillon surplombant la ville. Elle tira une paire de jumelle de la petite sacoche qui pendait à sa taille.

« Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà? »


	2. Rencontre au Sommet

**Ce chapitre est directement tiré du chapitre 40 de "Pokemon La Grande Aventure" Or et Argent (et donc Cristal). Les événements narrés ci-dessous ainsi que les dialogues sont textuellement ceux du manga, j'y ai rajouté quelques éléments que j'estimais nécessaire, mais je pense ne pas avoir dénaturé les actions des personnages.**

* * *

Rencontre au sommet

La tour Carillon. Bâtiment reconstruit il y a peu par la ville de Rosalia afin d'apaiser la colère de Ho-Oh et l'empêcher de se venger sur la cité et ses habitants. Et, sur le toit du cinquième étage se trouvait Suicune. Un pokemon d'une beauté presque tangible, sa crinière pourpre voletant au vent comme mue selon une volonté propre, la crête ornant son front étincelant de mille feu dans la lumière du soleil.

« Suicune, nous nous retrouvons enfin. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns s'extasie devant une telle beauté et une telle prestance. Elle l'a suivie depuis les plaines s'étalant entre Oliville et Rosalia, le défendant contre des sbires de la Team Rocket et maintenant il était là, devant elle, comme à l'attendre.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir rattrapé à plusieurs reprises, mais ce n'était qu'un hologramme ou une imitation. Un hologramme mis en place par M. Eusine dans l'espoir d'attirer le pokemon, et l'imitation d'un metamorph lancée par la Team Rocket dans le but de les retarder, elle et M. Eusine. Mais devant elle, il ne s'agit pas d'une nouvelle illusion.

\- Cette fois je sais que tu es le véritable Suicune. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer mais au fond de moi, j'en suis persuadée... J'aimerai tant être ta dresseuse... Qui ne le voudrait pas? Avoir une telle magnificence avec soi. … Que tu sois à mes côtés à chaque instant...

N'est ce pas un beau rêve? Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle se souvient qu'Eusine avait se rêve bien avant elle. Et maintenant, elle comprend pourquoi il est tant fixé sur ce pokemon.

\- Ah! Mais je ne me suis pas présentée! Le Natu la soulève par sa puissance psychique pour l'emmener vers le sommet de la tour. Je m'appelle Cristal! Suicune, ce serait un honneur de t'affronter! _Et de te capturer_ , ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Comme en réponse à son défi, Suicune se mis en position défensive, penché vers l'avant comme s'il était très à riposter ou à s'enfuir.

\- Tu acceptes le combat? Dans ce cas... je vais tout donner.

Sans même attendre d'atteindre la tour, elle avait déjà lancé ses pokeballs contenant ses compagnons les plus fidèles. Arcanou tenant sur son dos Tygnou, Parassou et Osselou et Ultimou se tenant sur sa tête, prêt à en découdre. Il serait un avantage, Suicune étant un pokemon utilisant des attaques de type eau, selon ce qu'elle avait pu en voir.

\- Osselou! Attaque Osmerang! L'os partit en direction de sa cible, qu'il ne toucha pas mais traversa. Suicune s'était déjà déplacé, comme s'il avait prévu l'attaque.

\- Quelle vitesse, c'est impressionnant! Heureusement, j'avais prévu le coup! L'attaque faisait en effet demi-tour pour revenir à l'envoyeur, Suicune étant sur son chemin.

\- Cette attaque Osmerang n'avait pas pour but de te toucher... mais de te forcer à dévier ta trajectoire! Maintenant Parassou! Attaque Spore!

Des dizaines, des centaines de granules sortirent du pokemon champignon en direction de Suicune qui riposta en faisant souffler les vents, éparpillant ainsi les spores émises par son adversaires. Mais Cristal ne se laissa pas démonter, même si elle était impressionnée par la présence d'esprit du pokemon sauvage.

\- Bien joué... Mais cette attaque Tornade n'a pas tout dispersé. Tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de te débarrasser des spores restants. Et pour cela, cet étang est tout désigné!

Il restait un pokemon sauvage qui ne pouvait pas faire appel à un dresseur – pour le moment – pour lui retirer les effets de paralysie, de poison ou de sommeil. Durant ses entrainements à la capture de pokemon, elle avait observé que les pokemon sauvage se servaient de l'eau pour annuler les effets indésirables. Suicune n'était pas différent à ce niveau là et elle avait bien repéré l'entendu d'eau dans la cour de la tour. Et si elle devait frapper, c'était maintenant.

\- A ton tour, Tygnou. Son Tygnon glissa du dos d'Arcanin et se laissa tomber en direction du sol, vers le point de chute de Suicune. La vitesse de ta chute ajoutée à la puissance de ton attaque... Ultima-poing!

Malgré l'état dans lequel il était, limité par les spores et affaibli, en dépit de la vitesse et la force de frappe de Tygnon, Suicune esquiva l'attaque aisément. Fit-il un sourire triomphateur à Cristal? Elle en était presque certaine.

\- Aucun problème pour toi. Je me doutais que tu esquiverais. _Une chance que ce n'était pas toi que je visais._ L'attaque de Tygnon avait touché le sol. Mais il me reste une carte à abattre! Le sol s'effondra avec autant de facilité que s'il s'était agit d'une attaque séisme, déséquilibrant le quadrupède qui ne s'y attendait pas et percuta violemment un rocher saillant, le laissant sonné.

Perché sur l'électrode de Eusine, Cristal sorti une masse ball. Vu le poids de Suicune, c'était la meilleure option avec les Speed Balls qu'elle avait encore en réserve.  
\- Et maintenant, je vais t'attraper!

D'un coup de pied parfaitement effectué, la jeune fille envoyé la masse ball en direction du pokemon sa0uvage qui se fit aspirer à l'intérieur. La partie était gagnée!

\- Parfait!

La masse ball se referma sur le pokemon et tomba à terre en un bruit sourd.

\- Et voilà, je l'ai attrapé!

Mais la masse ball continuait à gigoter sous les assauts répétés du pokemon qu'elle s'évertuait à contenir. Assauts de plus en plus puissants comme sous la force du désespoir, la ball montrait des signes de faiblesse, bien qu'elle soit de bonne facture, des craquelures qui finirent par céder et Suicune par sortir.

\- C'est pas vrai! Cristal n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu à relancer une pokeball pour capturer un pokemon. Une seule suffisait généralement. Et jamais elle ne s'était trompée sur le type de ball à employer. _Au vu de sa taille imposante, une masse ball me semblait le choix le plus approprié!_

\- Je ne vais pas abandonner pour si peu! S'il a pu s'échapper, c'est qu'il a encore de l'énergie à revendre! _Et pour pallier ce détail, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. Je dois l'affaiblir avant de tenter de l'attraper à nouveau!_ Arcanou! Osselou! Appela-t-elle. Ses pokemon se trouvaient sur le toit de la tour à l'endroit où elle avait vu Suicune, prêt à répondre à ses ordres. Arcanin bondit à la suite de proie, Osselet sur son dos, alors que Cristal réfléchissait rapidement, un étage plus bas, les yeux fixés sur la bataille.

 _Je pourrais utiliser une attaque Faux-chage pour l'épuiser. Mais vu sa vitesse hors du commun, tout est une question de rapidité et de timing! Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Osselou en soit capable, mais il faut tenter le tout pour le tout!_

Arcanin était maintenant sur Suicune, à portée de crocs, mais aussi des attaques de son adversaires. Pile où Cristal l'avait souhaité. Suicune n'allait pas pouvoir esquiver cette attaque comme il avait esquiver l'osmerang du début du combat.

\- Osselou! Attaque faux-chage!

Osselet était concentré sur sa cible, il lui était impossible de la manquer, l'os allait frapper la crète de Suicune, l'affaiblissant suffisamment pour permettre à Cristal de capturer ce pokemon fabuleux. Mais c'était sans prévoir les deux queues du pokemon qui s'étaient croisées à l'endroit où l'os aurait du toucher. Et maintenant Osselet se retrouvait coincé dans un étau que Suicune ne semblait pas sur le point de lâcher. Mais ce n'était pas son intention. Ni celle de Cristal.

\- Encore un petit effort Osselou! Cria la dresseuse alors qu'elle s'approchait de son pokemon. Enfin, c'était ce qui était prévu. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par quelque chose contre quoi elle se cogna la tête.

\- Hein... Quoi? Elle tendit la main et rencontra quelque chose de solide. Et transparent. Mais qu'est ce que c'est? Quoi que ça soit, c'était entre elle et Osselet et Suicune. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de les rejoindre.

\- Quelque chose semble envelopper le haut de la tour... dit-elle à voix haute, pour elle même, tant elle n'en revenait pas. Y avait-il un pokemon psy dans les parages? Un dresseur souhaitant lui aussi pouvoir capturer Suicune? Ce ne pouvait pas être Eusine, si?

\- Il s'agit de la barrière cristalline créée par Suicune pour se défaire de ses poursuivants. Lui parvint la voix d'Eusine. Cristal saisit dans son sac à dos la poupée que le jeune homme lui avait remis avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

\- M... M. Eusine!

\- Tu es à la tour Carillon, n'est ce pas? Comment pouvait-il le savoir? Et comme s'il l'avait entendu, Cette marionnette contient un émetteur me permettant de connaître ta position. Je fais route vers toi, je ne suis plus très loin! Tu dois absolument l'empêcher de refermer cette barrière!

Le caractère d'urgence de cette dernière demande fit réagir Cristal plus que la nouvelle qu'Eusine lui avait donné un objet lui permettant de suivre ses moindres faits et gestes. Et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que si Suicune était à l'abri dans sa barrière, il lui serait impossible de le capturer.

\- Sa barrière... Compris. » Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'os d'Osselou était la seule chose qui retenait la barrière ouverte, et comme il n'avait pas évolué pour devenir un Ossatueur, il avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir Suicune. Dans quelques secondes, la barrière se fermerait.

Sans se poser de question, Cristal sauta aux côtés de son pokemon, plaçant ses mains au dessus de ses pattes pour ajouter ses forces aux siennes, en espérant que ça soit suffisant.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'une petite ouverture! Dit-elle à l'intention d'Eusine.

\- Une fois la barrière cristalline terminée, nous ne pourrons plus l'approcher et il disparaitra! Tu dois tenir bon jusqu'à ce que j 'arrive.

Ça, il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, elle s'en doutait un peu d'elle même.

\- Et que comptez vous faire?

\- Il ne pourra pas nous échapper, car j'ai en ma possession de quoi briser sa protection! Un objet nommé le glas transparent!

\- Le... glas transparent? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être?

\- Oui! Disons que je l'ai emprunté à l'un de ces brigands! Et s'il était en leur possession, ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose: ils étaient au courant pour la barrière et comptaient s'en servir pour attraper Suicune!

Cristal écoutait les explications d'Eusine avec difficulté, le bruit du vent couvrant parfois les mots mais elle avait l'idée générale.

\- Je fonce vers toi aussi vite que je peux! On ne va pas laisser Suicune nous filer entre les doigts une nouvelle fois! Peux tu y arriver?

\- Je vais essayer. Elle réaffirma sa prise sur l'os d'Osselait et tenta de l'abattre une nouvelle fois sur Suicune. L'os était résistant, mais elle le sentait frémir sous ses doigts engourdis par l'effort alors que Suicune luttait pour fermer sa barrière. Et soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et l'os se brisa entre les mains de la jeune fille. Des échardes volèrent dans toutes les directions, par chance, Cristal ne fut pas blessée, mais un son bien plus sourd qu'un son de cloche retenti alors que la barrière se fermait sur Suicune.

Des échardes brisèrent néanmoins son pokematos et la marionnette qu'Eusine lui avait remise mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi Cristal pensait sur le moment. Car Cristal ne pensait à rien alors qu'elle tombait de la tour Carillon pour s'écraser au sol sept étages plus bas.


	3. Dure est la chute

**Comme le chapitre précédent, ce qui est décrit ci-dessous provient du chapitre 42 de "Pokemon, La Grande Aventure", Or et Argent (et Cristal). Et comme précédemment, j'ai fait quelques ajouts et transformation mais en dehors des quelques phrases de la fin, tout viens du manga et, encore une fois, j'espère ne pas avoir trop dénaturé les éléments du matériau de base.**

* * *

Retour à la case départ

Eusine était allé aussi vite que le vent et son Cotovol lui avaient permit. Il n'avait pas eu tant de difficulté à se débarrasser des trois individus qui s'étaient présentés comme l'élite de la nouvelle Team Rocket. Il avait pu leur prendre le glas transparent et il comptait bien s'en servir à son propre compte pour capturer Suicune.

Pour le moment, il était en route pour la tour Carillon de Rosalia où Cristal s'était rendue à la suite du merveilleux pokemon. Apparemment, tout ne c'était pas passé comme prévu, mais Cristal avait du se révéler un adversaire coriace pour que Suicune en soit réduit à se servir de sa barrière cristalline. Il lui avait demandé de l'empêcher de se refermer, mais il n'avait plus de nouvelle de la gamine. Pire, son émetteur ne lui indiquait plus sa position. Mais peut être que la fonction talkie-walkie fonctionnait toujours.

« Cristal, où es-tu? » Appela-t-il. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Alors, dans le silence du vent sifflant dans ses oreilles, il parcouru le reste du chemin menant à la tour, l'esprit préoccupé par des dizaines de questions tournant en rond. _Pourquoi la communication avec Cristal s'est-elle interrompue? Que s'est-il passé? La marionnette est-elle cassée? A-t-elle subit une attaque?_

Mais toutes ses questions disparurent quand il arriva en vue de la tour Carillon. Au sommet, clairement visible par les rayons du soleil ricochant sur ses arrêtes se tenait

« La barrière cristalline de Suicune... Elle s'est refermée! » Il demanda à son cotovol de faire le tour du bâtiment avant de l'en déposer au pied. Il n'avait pas vu Cristal sur le toit. Était-elle rentrée à l'intérieur? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu?

\- Oh!.. Mais c'est... Dans les gravats et la poussière, il avait aperçu la marionnette qu'il lui avait remis. Elle était transpercée en son milieu par un os. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus. Et ça allait lui demander du temps de la réparer. Qui plus est, c'était assez perturbant de se voir embroché en son milieu. La prochaine fois, il ne la ferait sans doute pas à son image.

Un bruit lui fit lever les yeux de son ouvrage brisé. Un Natu sautillait vers lui, comme pour l'appeler. C'était celui de Cristal. Laissant à terre la marionnette, Eusine le suivit. Plus loin, les pokemon de Cristal étaient bien amochés, montrant les marques d'un terrible combat. Un combat dont ils n'étaient pas sortis vainqueur, selon toute vraisemblance. Ni eux, ni leur dresseur qui se trouvait dans les bras de Tygnon.

« Cristal! Tiens bon Cristal. Dit-il en la prenant des bras du pokemon combat qui avait déjà bien du mal à tenir debout par lui-même. Et Suicune? Où est-il passé?

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de Cristal, qui s'était visiblement effondrée de fatigue. Au moins elle ne semblait pas trop blessée, ce qui le rassura quelque peu.

\- On va essayer de passer par la tour. Décida-t-il après avoir réfléchit et pesé les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. Il aurait voulu y aller seul,mais il avait trop de compassion pour laisser Cristal au milieu d'un champ de ruine après un tel combat. Et s'il allait la déposer avec les autres blessés, c'était courir le risque de laisser Suicune s'échapper.

\- Restez ici, demanda-t-il aux pokémon de Cristal qui, étant donné leur état de fatigue, qui s'approchait de l'état de leur dresseur, n'insistèrent pas pour le suivre. Sauf Germignon. Tu ne veux pas la laisser? Alors suis moi.

Eusine entra alors dans la tour. D'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas, personne n'était venu voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Certes la tour avait été reconstruite mais de ce qu'il en avait vu, Cristal s'était démenée et n'avait pas hésiter à détruire le terrain environnant, ce n'était certainement pas passé inaperçu!

\- Ourf... Il percuta de plein fouet un mur invisible. La barrière cristalline bloque aussi l'accès au-dessus du septième étage! Eusine avait espérer que la barrière se limiterait à l'extérieur et qu'il pourrait rejoindre Suicune en passant par l'intérieur, mais Suicune avait aussi prévu cette éventualité.

Mais pas toutes les éventualités. Le glas transparent!

\- Avec un peu de chance... Il fit tinter la petite clochette qui émis un son cristallin. Mais ne sembla pas avoir d'autres effets. Ou alors... La barrière avait changé de couleur? N'était-elle pas devenu un peu plus transparente? N'ayant rien à perdre, il tenta d'y passer la main et eu la sensation bizarre, mais heureuse, de la voir traverser la barrière.

\- Ça fonctionne! Parfait! Sans plus se poser de question, il gravit les derniers étages de la tour. Suicune ne devait pas être loin.

\- Suicune! Suicune! Où es-tu? Bien sûr, il n'eut pas de réponse. Il ne le vit, ou ne ressentit même pas sa présence.

Arrivé au dernier étage, il fut accueillit par une immense statue d'oiseau portant la mention Ho-Oh. La sculpture était très bien réalisée, presque réelle. Eusine avait l'impression que l'oiseau, Ho-Oh, allait s'envoler d'un moment à l'autre, ou pousser un hurlement de colère.

\- Voici donc le symbole de la légende de Rosalia donc Mortimer m'avait parlé. La statue géante de Oh-Ho...

Son regard fut attiré par le socle de la statue où était gravé le nom du pokemon et puis par le sol qui n'avait pas été balayé depuis la remise en état de la tour, il était couvert de poussière. Et dans la poussière, des traces étaient parfaitement visibles.

\- Ces traces... elles appartiennent à Suicune! Il ne doit pas être très loin!

Mais c'était un vain espoir. Cette étage n'était composé que de cette pièce immense et de cette statue, comme un autel à la légende de Rosalia. Suicune n'était pas là. Le temps qu'Eusine arrive, récupère Cristal et monte les étages de la tour, Suicune avait montré son respect à la statue de Ho-Oh, puis il était parti.

\- Comme je le craignais, il en a profité pour filer. »

Eusine déposa délicatement Cristal au sol, puis attendit.

« M... M. Eusine?

\- Oh, tu recouvres enfin tes esprits!

\- Mais... où sommes nous? La jeune fille regarda tout autour d'elle sans comprendre. Pas étonnant, elle n'avait jamais vu la tour de l'intérieur, et ses derniers souvenirs devaient certainement être de son combat, et de sa défaite, contre Suicune.

\- Au dernier étage de la tour Carillon, à l'intérieur de la barrière cristalline mise en place par Suicune... Malheureusement, Suicune... n'est déjà plus ici... déclara Eusine, de la douleur dans la voix.

\- Je... vois... Cristal sembla faire écho à la peine d'Eusine.

\- Tant pis. Soupira-t-il en se levant. Cristal, reprit-il, tu as certainement entendu parler de la catastrophe qui a touché cette ville...

-Oui. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- La tour Carillon avait été gravement endommagée, elle aussi.

\- Ah?! Il y avait de la surprise dans sa voix. La tour lui paraissait peut être ancienne, mais en bon état. Difficile à croire qu'elle avait été endommagée.

\- Pourtant si. A peine un moins s'est écoulé depuis le glissement de terrain... Et la tour est comme neuve alors que le reste de la ville est encore en ruine. Sais tu pourquoi sa remise en état était une priorité absolue?

La jeune fille fit un geste de dénégation. Elle ne s'était pas posée la question quand elle avait atterrit à Rosalia à la suite de Suicune, bien qu'elle est remarqué l'état de la ville, elle était toute à la capture du pokemon.

\- La réponse se trouve devant toi... C'est cette statue. Mortimer, le champion de l'arène de Rosalia est mon ami. Et selon lui, cette catastrophe a été causée par un groupe de malfrats qui se fait appeler Team Rocket...

\- Les mêmes qui ont essayé de capturer Suicune?

\- Ceux-là même. Mais laisse moi finir. On raconte que la tour Carillon est le lieu de résidence du pokemon légendaire Oh-Ho. Leur but, en la détruisant, était d'attiser la colère de Ho-Oh pour le faire venir jusqu'ici et le capturer! La colère de Ho-Oh aurait causé encore plus de dégâts à Rosalia. Voilà pourquoi Mortimer a ordonné de concentrer tous les efforts de reconstruction sur la tour... Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ait échoué.

\- Pourquoi dites vous ça?

\- Regarde. Répondit-il simplement en pointant la statue.

\- Ah! La statue... elle brille! » Cristal n'aurait pas pu dire depuis quand elle brillait, mais l'éclat était de plus en plus intense.

\- Ce scintillement indique que le maître des lieux est proche. En d'autres termes, Ho-Oh sera bientôt de retour. Suicune est venu jusqu'ici pour apaiser sa colère... J'en suis certain...

Sans plus faire attention à l'effet que ses paroles auraient pu avoir sur sa partenaire, Eusine prit appui sur le montant de la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte.

\- Où allez vous monsieur Eusine?

\- Quelle question! Comme si elle pouvait en douter. A la poursuite de Suicune bien sûr! C'était d'une évidence. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. L'attraper est mon unique but dans la vie! Je le poursuivrais jusqu'au bout du monde!

Il s'approcha de Cristal et lui saisit la main avec délicatesse pour y planter un baise-main.

\- Merci d'avoir partagé des agréables moments avec moi, jeune fille.

Puis il fit appel à son Cotovol, en riant devant l'air gêné et rouge de Cristal, alors que son Germignon montrait de la colère.

\- A la revoyure, très chère rivale! » Et Eusine disparu.

Après son départ, Cristal s'assit sur le toit de la tour pendant une durée indéterminée, Germignon à ses côtés, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Sentant sa tristesse, le pokemon plante essaya de la consoler autant qu'il le pouvait.

Cependant Cristal et Eusine avaient fait une erreur. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte d'un point important: la barrière cristalline n'avait pas disparu. Cela indiquait que Suicune était toujours dans les parages.

 _Que fait-il? On dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose?_ En effet, Suicune se baissa et ramassa quelque chose, comme un gravillon qui trainait par terre. Puis il disparu, et sa barrière avec lui. La jeune fille blonde alla voir là où Suicune avait cherché, mais ne trouva aucun indice lui indiquant ce qui avait intéressé le pokemon.

 _Étrange._

Puis elle se hâta de se cacher quand elle entendit du bruit provenant de la tour. Cristal était redescendu après sa crise de désespoir et son regard fut attiré par un psykokwak qui passait par là.

« Un psykokwak. Je n'ai pas encore entré ses données dans le pokedex! Je vais l'attraper.

D'un coup de pied bien ajusté, Cristal envoya une pokeball. Qui passa bien au dessus de sa cible et alla rebondir plus loin dans le jardin de la tour, à la surprise de la dresseuse. _Peut être qu'il a trop d'énergie._

\- Ultimou, attaque tranche-herbe! Le Germignon fit tournoyer la feuille qu'il avait sur sa tête, projetant des feuilles au tranchant acéré sur le pokemon adverse qui fut touché. Profitant de sa faiblesse, Cristal envoya une autre pokeball qui se contenta de toucher le Psykokwak sans plus d'effet.

\- Qu... Quoi? Pourtant l'attaque d'Ultimou l'a bien touché! La jeune fille saisit le pokedex et le pointa en direction du pokemon. Ce n'est peut être pas un psykokwak ordinaire! Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

Mais le pokedex n'afficha aucune donnée, qu'un écran bleu et émettant un bruit de statique.

\- Le pokedex est cassé? Cristal entendu le son de quelque chose tombant dans l'eau. Ah; Psykokwak! Cette fois, c'est la bonne!

Elle relança une pokeball. Mais comme les deux précédentes, elle n'eut aucun effet et acheva sa course dans l'eau de l'étang où Suicune avait voulu se laver des spores envoyés par Parasect. Cristal ne sentit pas ses jambes de démettre sous elle, elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol de pierre et de sable. Elle ne remarqua même pas les larmes qui lui montaient une nouvelle fois aux yeux, elle se demandait juste...

« Que m'arrive-t-il? »

« Hm... Je suis désolée, mais je crains devoir mettre ma mission en attente... La jeune femme blonde eut un sourire. Elle avait assisté à la scène de là où elle se trouvait, bien à l'abri, et ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait désolé. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut venir en aide à sa fille. »


	4. Réunion de famille

**Pour ce chapitre, je reste encore assez proche du manga (la rencontre entre Cristal et sa mère y est présente) mais je donne quand même un point de vue différent :)**

* * *

A l'aide

Elle avait suivi Cristal à travers Rosalia puis le long de la route 42 et observé ses tentatives pour capturer divers pokemon sauvages. Lesquelles s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec, même les petits pokemon insectes comme Chenipan ou Aspicot ne se laissaient pas prendre dans la pokeball. Et ça, c'était pour les cas où Cristal arrivait à toucher sa cible. Pathétique.

Et au lieu de se ressaisir, la jeune fille était assise au bord d'un lac, les yeux perdus dans le vague au milieu des hautes herbes, à se morfondre.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen de la secouer, une idée Qulbutoke?

En réponse, le pokemon ne prononça que son nom, mais c'était bien suffisant car elle avait repéré le pokemon idéal pour ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire: un petit Azumarill qui s'amusait dans les hautes herbes, probablement en route vers l'étang.

Elle cala son panier sur son bras. Et maintenant, place à la représentation.

\- Qulbutoke, attaque chatouille!

\- Qulbutokeee! Le pokemon s'élança sur la cible que lui avait indiqué sa dresseuse, la faisant tomber au sol sans pourtant la blesser et, se servant des herbes aux alentours ainsi que de ses pattes au poil soyeux, l'asticota, baissant par la même, sa puissance d'attaque et sa défense. Mais il semblait que cet Azumarill n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un combattant car, au lieu de contrattaquer, il essaya de fuir.

\- Pas dans cette direction. Qulbutoké, utilise voile miroir.

En se concentrant, le pokemon bleu à la queue noire solidifia l'air et l'humidité ambiants, créant des miroirs entre lui et l'Azumarill, reflétant ce dernier. Cette attaque servait à contrer les attaques de l'adversaire en les lui renvoyant, et en double, mais ce n'était pas le but que leur souhaitait la dresseuse blonde. Ce qu'elle souhaitait était ce que décida de faire le pokemon sauvage: la fuite vers l'étendue d'eau.

\- Azouzou! Attend moi! S'exclama-t-elle en lui courant après, son pokemon sur les talons. Je veux trop attraper cet Azumarill! Reviens ici Azouzou!

Si avec ça Cristal ne l'entendait pas, c'est qu'elle était vraiment trop déprimée. Mais non, elle se leva, selon toutes vraisemblances surprise de voir sa mère. C'est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et Cristal ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que sa mère se promène dans les environs.

\- Ma... Maman?

\- Hein? Oh! Cris! La mère de Cristal fit un petit saut guilleret. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Chouchou? Quel hasard, c'est trop foufou! Tu le crois ça?

Cristal ne répondit rien, l'enthousiasme de sa mère la surprenait toujours. C'était bien un aspect de sa personnalité dont elle n'avait pas hérité. Ça et son goût en matière de vêtements: alors que Cristal portait des vêtements fonctionnels pour le rôle que le Professeur Chen lui avait confié, sa mère portait des vêtements blancs et bleu qui siéraient mieux à une jeune écolière, pas à une femme de son âge.

\- Bah alors! Pourquoi tu dis rien? Fais pas ta timide ma louloute! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en mettant une petite tape dans le bras de Cristal.

\- Ah ben... euh...

Mais si Cristal avait quelque chose à dire à sa mère, cette dernière ne l'écoutait pas. Elle venait de remarquer les pokemons que Cristal avait laissé en dehors de leurs pokeballs et elle s'extasiait devant eux.

\- Salut les doudous! Ça fait un bail! Ils semblaient ravis de la voir également. Oh, tu as un Germignon dans ton équipe? C'est nouveau ça! Elle avait pris le petit pokemon vert dans ses bras sans poser de question, étonnant celui-ci qui préférait largement être sur le sol. J'espère que tu lui as donné un surnom trop mignon, comme je te l'ai appris!

\- Oui... Il s'appelle Ultimou... répondit Cristal d'une voix morne.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Cris... Mais par chance, j'ai pu te croiser. J'étais sur le point de t'appeler! Elle déposa le Germignon à côté de son Qulbutoké qui ne s'y attendait pas et, considérant le regard interloqué qu'il lança au pokemon bleu, ne connaissait pas ce genre de créature. Regarde! J'ai fait fabriquer quelques pokeballs par Maître Fargas! La mère de Cristal ouvrit son panier et dévoila des dizaines de balls de toutes sortes, des appâts balls, lune balls, masse balls... Des exemplaires de chaque qui avaient prit pas mal de temps à Fargas pour les fabriquer. Je me suis dit que tu serais bientôt à court!

\- Me... Merci maman...

\- Profites en pour attraper cet Azumarill pour moi! Elle pointa en direction du pokemon qui était encore dans les environs, à nager tranquillement dans l'eau, les attaques que lui avait porté Qulbutoké oubliées. J'aimerai que tu utilises ta technique... précisa la mère de Cristal. Tu sais, avec tes pieds! Youhou! Elle donna quelques coups de pied dans le vent comme pour lui montrer ce dont elle parlait. Il est rapide, ne le rate pas!

Cristal ne semblait pas l'écouter, ni rien montrer de la force et certitude qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de la capture de pokémon.

\- Ah? Alors? Vas y! Qu'est ce que tu attends? Les poings sur les hanches, elle regardait Cristal qui avait la tête baissée et les yeux encore une fois perdus dans le vague. Sa mère perçu facilement la tension qui parcourait son corps, tension et crainte.

\- B... Bien. Elle saisit une simple pokeball, une des dernières qu'il lui restait. Elle la lança en l'air et y mis un puissant coup de pied, mais trop puissant. La balle rebondit sur le ventre de l'Azumarill sans même se déclencher et fini sa vie dans l'eau avec un plof. Attiré par le bruit, le pokemon plongea à la suite de l'objet qui remonta la surface.

Sur la rive, tant les humains que les pokémons étaient déçus par le résultat, enfin, Cristal et ses pokémons étaient déçus, sa mère quant à elle afficha de la surprise, comme si elle n'en revenait pas. Elle se tourna vers sa fille et la saisit par les épaules. Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas la secouer.

\- Cris... Qu'est ce que c'était que ça? La vitesse, l'impact, le timing, une vraie catastrophe! Un débutant s'en serait mieux tiré! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

La question que lui avait posé sa mère sembla ouvrir les vannes. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Cristal alors qu'elle se souvint du combat contre Suicune, la poursuite à travers les champs jusqu'à la tour Carillon, le combat qui s'y était déroulé sur le toit, la barrière cristalline, l'os d'Osselet, et sa chute. Elle essaya de tout raconter à sa mère, de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, mais les mots se bousculaient et elle n'arrivait pas à former une phrase cohérente, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se taire. Elle avait besoin d'aide!

\- Je... Je ne peux pas maman... Je n'y arrive plus... J'ai affronté un pokemon surpuissant... Et... J'ai échoué... Lamentablement... Depuis... Mon corps est comme paralysé... Chaque mouvement est une torture... Maman, aide moi! J'ai accepté d'aider le professeur Chen dans ses recherches... Mais je n'arriverai jamais à remplir ma mission... dans l'état où je suis... Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

Sa mère la laissa parler, regardant Cristal complètement démunies, puis ses pokémons qui montraient aussi de la déception et de la tristesse. Quand Cris mentionna le professeur, sa mère se rappela de la visite qu'elle avait faite à Théophile. Il avait été très fier de présenter les nouveaux bâtiments de l'école qu'un généreux donateur avait fait réparer mais il était moins content du départ de Cristal car il lui incombait de faire le travail que Cristal abattait seule avant. Et il n'avait pas les compétences, ou les connaissances requises. Et il fallait être vraiment stupide pour ne pas comprendre qui était à l'origine de ces travaux.

\- Cris... J'imagine que tu as demandé quelque chose en échange de l'accomplissement de cette mission, n'est ce pas? Cristal ne répondit pas, mais renifla en hochant la tête. Dans ce cas, c'est un travail! Tu en es responsable! Tu dois assumer jusqu'au bout!

Les larmes continuaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune dresseuse qui n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers sa mère. Ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle n'avait pas éduquer sa fille à se vautrer dans le désespoir, mais toujours à rebondir et repartir, quoi que soit les difficultés. Alors elle leva la main, et comme elle l'avait fait pour la dernière fois il y a tant d'années, elle gifla sa fille. L'impact fut assez fort pour résonner dans la plaine et pousser Cristal au sol. Arcanin ferma les yeux, comme s'il ressentait la douleur autant que Cristal alors qu'Osselait écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Tu te vantes d'être une spécialiste de la capture de Pokémon! Dit la mère de Cristal avec de la dureté dans la voix, ce qui contrastait avec la joie qui l'habitait habituellement. Si tu te prends pour une pro, continua-t-elle en haussant le ton, alors agis comme telle!

Il était tellement rare que sa mère se dépare de son attitude enfantine que Cristal ne sut comment réagir. Elle resta au sol sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, les larmes finissant de couler dans le silence uniquement troublé par l'eau clapotant doucement et l'Azumarill s'amusant avec la pokeball dans laquelle il n'entrerait jamais.

\- Tu devrais t'aérer un peu l'esprit. Déclara enfin la mère de Cristal alors que sa fille se relevait finalement. J'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas retourner à l'endroit où tu t'es entraînée à attraper des pokémon pour la première fois?

Cristal ne répondit rien alors qu'elle regardait sa mère s'éloigner, suivie par son fidèle Qulbutoké, laissant sa fille seule avec Germignon et ses autres pokémon. Puis elle se retourna et fit un ample signe du bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, tu viens ma louloute?


	5. L'appel au professeur

5

L'air de la montagne était frais et vivifiant; le jour s'annonçait brillant et agréable, une bonne journée pour faire de la grimpette. Et rattraper le temps perdu entre une mère et sa fille. Cristal avait suivi sa mère jusqu'au pied du Mont Creuset où une petite tente avait été dressée.

\- Alors, il est comment le professeur Chen? Il est si savant qu'on le dit? Et comment t'es tu trouvée à travailler pour lui?

\- Eh bien... La maman à laquelle Cristal était habituée était de retour, excitée et curieuse comme un Miaouss. J'ai lu une annonce dans un journal disant qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Je me suis renseignée un peu et c'est là que j'ai appris qu'il avait fait un appareil pour recenser tous les pokémon. Le pokédex!

Elle le sortit fièrement pour le montrer à sa mère et lui montrer qu'il était bien rempli. Mais quand elle eut la machine entre les mains, l'écran ne montrant que de la neige en émettant des grésillement, elle se souvint qu'il s'était cassé dans son combat contre Suicune.

\- Un pokédex? C'est ça? Comment ça marche? Demanda-t-elle en saisissant l'objet et en le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Oui, mais là, il ne fonctionne pas... Par ma faute.

\- Hm... As tu prévenu le professeur Chen? Tu pourrais aller le voir pour lui en parler, je suis sûre qu'il pourra le réparer sans trop de soucis.

\- Eh bien, en fait... Cristal rougit sous le regard acéré de sa mère. J'y ai pensé! Se défendit-elle. Mais... Elle prit son pokématos et le lui tendit et sa mère l'observa tout comme elle avait observé le pokédex, d'un air circonspect. Certaines fonctionnalités étaient hors service, comme le GPS, mais le téléphone fonctionnait. Elle le vérifia en appelant son propre numéro. Puis elle reporta son regard sur Cristal. Je vais l'appeler...

\- En voilà une bonne idée! Pendant que tu fais ça, je vais m'occuper du dîner. Allez, viens Qulbichou. Et vous autres aussi, ajouta la mère de Cristal aux pokemon de sa fille. Elle a besoin d'espace et vous avez besoin de manger, pas vrai les doudous?

Laissant sa mère sortir divers ingrédients tout en expliquant à ses compagnons ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Cristal choisi le numéro du professeur et attendit que l'appel aboutisse. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas en train de dormir.

* * *

\- Allo? La voix résonna enfin, et bizarrement, dans le combiné, sans doute en raison des chocs qu'il avait subit.

\- Oui, professeur. Bonsoir, désolée de vous déranger, c'est Cristal.

\- Cristal? Je t'entends très mal... Et s'il l'entendait mal, elle, elle ne pouvait même pas le voir sur l'écran du pokématos. Il n'était qu'un tas de pixels. As tu vu Suicune?

\- Oui, comment vous le savez?

\- Mais je ne le savais pas... C'est toi qui m'en avais parlé plus tôt dans la journée... Tu te souviens, je t'avais expliqué le système de suivi du pokédex.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Avec tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés, elle avait complètement oublié ce détail.

\- J'en déduis que tu n'as pas réussi à le capturer, sinon tu me l'aurais déjà envoyé, pas vrai? Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille, de honte et de gêne. Ce n'est pas grave tu sais? C'est un pokemon très rare. Il est très certainement unique en son genre et beaucoup de champions l'ont combattu, alors ça ne me surprend pas. Même une dresseuse spécialisée dans la capture aussi douée que toi peut se permettre d'avoir du mal avec...

Cristal se doutait bien que le professeur Chen voulait la rassurer sur son échec, lui dire que s'en était pas vraiment un, qu'elle aurait d'autres opportunités tôt ou tard, qu'elle avait déjà prouvé sa valeur avec les dizaines, centaines de pokémon divers et variés par la taille ou les marques qu'elle lui avait déjà envoyé pour qu'il les étudie. Mais au lieu de la faire se sentir mieux, ses paroles eurent l'effet inverse.

\- Professeur, le coupa la dresseuse, j'ai eu un petit soucis durant le combat contre Suicune. Le p...

\- Un soucis? Tu es blessé? Le chercheur pianota sur son clavier. Si tu as besoin d'un peu de repos, il n'y a pas de problème tu sais. Je ne suis pas un bourreau de travail et tu as déjà accompli bien plus que ce que j'espérais. Et c'était un euphémisme. Dans la masse de pokémon que Cristal lui avait envoyé, il en restait énormément à analyser et comparer aux données qu'il avait déjà. Et le professeur Orme et son assistant suffisaient à peine à l'aider à cette tâche.

\- Non, je ne suis pas blessée... Sinon dans ma fierté... Mais j'ai effectivement besoin de faire une pause. Elle prit une grande inspiration et, avant que le professeur Chen ne puisse parler, elle enchaina: Et le pokédex ne fonctionne plus...

Le silence accueillit la nouvelle et pendant une minute, Cristal se demanda si le professeur l'avait bien entendue. Ou alors peut être qu'il essayait de ne pas lui hurler dessus. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, c'était un objet technologique de pointe. Elle avait tendance à ne pas prendre ce détail en compte et ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait fini par casser. Elle avait été trempée et électrocutée dès le début de son aventure et, en y réfléchissant, c'était un miracle que le pokédex n'ait pas cassé avant. Il voudrait certainement le lui reprendre pour le donner à un dresseur qui en prendrait plus soin.

\- Pourrais tu préciser ce qui ne fonctionne pas exactement? Demanda finalement le professeur.

\- Huh?

\- Tu as dit que le pokedex ne fonctionnait plus. Peux tu me donner plus de détails?

Cristal regarda vers sa mère qui lui avait pris le pokedex. Cette dernière était occupée avec les pokémon, Arcanou et Parasou mangeaient déjà, mais Germignon était visiblement plus intéressé par ce qui cuisait.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. L'écran ne montre plus rien, je ne peux pas sélectionner de pokémon ou voir les données qu'il a déjà intégré.

\- Hm... Où te trouves tu actuellement?

\- Pas loin du Mont Creuset. Je vais aller y faire un tour... Inutile de préciser pourquoi. C'était déjà pas mal qu'il sache pour le pokédex. Et s'il lui demandait où elle était, c'était sûrement pour la rejoindre et récupérer son appareil.

\- D'accord. Je suis actuellement très occupé donc je ne pourrais pas venir, mais j'enverrais quelqu'un pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Si tu as l'occasion de passer dans une ville, tu me tiens au courant.

\- Chouchoooouuu, tu viens manger?

La voix de sa mère résonnait dans la nuit, semblant plus forte que dans son souvenir, quand elle l'appelait à la maison.

\- Tiens, tu n'es pas seule? S'étonna le professeur.

\- J'arriiiiive. Répondit Cristal, en prenant soin de s'éloigner de son pokematos. C'est ma mère...

\- Ah, je comprend pourquoi tu veux faire une pause. Profites bien du temps que tu passes avec elle, c'est important la famille. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas vu la mienne, mais il faut dire qu'autant moi que mes petits enfants avons beaucoup à faire...

\- Criiiiiis... Dépêche toi, ça va refroidir!

\- Désolée professeur, je dois vous laisser. Bonne soirée.

* * *

\- Alors? Comment il a prit la nouvelle? Demanda sa mère alors que Cristal rangeait son pokematos dans son sac à dos.

\- Pas trop mal, je crois... En tout cas, il ne m'a pas grondé. Mais j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à lui dire. Si seulement j'avais fait plus attention...

\- Si... Si... La blonde secoua la tête. Avec ça, on mettrait Doublonville en bouteille. Les accidents, ça arrive et ils sont imprévisibles alors autant ne pas s'en soucier avant qu'ils ne surviennent.

Cristal avait envie de répondre que si, certains accidents étaient prévisibles et qu'il existait des moyens pour les empêcher ou les réparer, mais elle préféra ne rien répondre si ce n'est pas un soupir et elle s'assit en face de sa mère.

\- Allez ma chérie, remet toi. Dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue. Et goûte moi ça, tu vas voir, c'est super bon!

L'arôme s'échappant du bol qu'elle lui avait mis dans les mains titilla les narines de la jeune fille et fit remonter des souvenirs des soirées passées avec ses parents. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle devait admettre, c'est que sa mère était très bonne cuisinière.

\- Et uniquement des légumes frais! Alors, t'en dit quoi?

Une simple cuillerée confirma ses souvenirs, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien mangé et elle se hâta de finir sa portion pour mieux en redemander, comme quand elle était petite, ce qui fit sourire sa mère.

\- J'en déduis que je n'ai rien perdu de mes capacités. Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras regarder le programme que j'ai mis en place pour d'aider à redevenir la meilleure dans la capture de pokemon. Elle lui tendit un papier orné de l'image d'un Qulbutoké et couvert de son écriture fine. Cristal eu un sourire. En première ligne, sa mère avait indiqué 'Ne pas se casser les bras!' Et dire que c'était pourtant ce qui lui avait permis de mettre au point sa technique. Et en tout dernier, 'Ne pas hésiter à m'appeler!'

Cristal eu un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin en lisant ceci. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était entraîné au Mont Creuset, il y a trois ans, elle s'était brisé les deux bras et, au lieu de rentrer, elle avait décidé de rester, les pokemon qu'elle avait rencontré durant son entrainements étaient devenus ses fidèles compagnons. Et c'était fièrement en leur compagnie qu'elle était rentrée à la maison et qu'elle avait tout raconté à sa mère.

Qui n'avait pas été aussi contente d'apprendre que sa fille chérie avait passé un mois seule et blessée dans la montagne. Inutile de dire qu'elle avait été forcée de rester à la maison pendant un moment, ou à accompagner sa mère dans ses divers déplacements dus à son travail. Elle n'a pu être libérée qu'au moment où M. Théophile avait demandé de l'aide pour son académie.

\- Je tâcherai de m'y tenir, merci maman.

\- Pas de soucis, ma louloute. Répondit-elle en lui mettant une petite tape dans le dos. Mais dis voir, où se trouve Lippou? Tu n'as pas relâché le pokemon que je t'ai offert quand même?


	6. Visite nocturne

6

Les chemins des deux filles s'étaient séparées dans la montagne. Cristal n'aurait pas refusé que sa mère l'accompagne, mais cette dernière n'avait pas accepté.

\- Je n'étais pas là pour ton premier entrainement. Si je suis là, je vais certainement te perturber. Et puis, tu es une grande fille, pas vrai? Mais n'oublie pas tes pokéballs! Avait-elle ajouté en posant l'énorme panier rempli dans les bras de Cristal.

\- D'accord maman. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle se promène avec un panier d'osier absolument pas pratique. Elle mis le cadeau de sa mère dans une poche de son sac puis pris la route menant au sommet de la montagne, le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté trois ans auparavant, et sa mère lui dit au revoir puis pris une route menant à un autre versant. Un versant assez éloigné et plus en hauteur d'où elle pourrait voir les progrès de sa petite fille.

Mais avant, il lui fallait faire quelque chose d'assez important. Elle ouvrit la petite sacoche qu'elle avait à la ceinture et pris son pokematos. Il avait l'apparence de n'importe quel autre pokématos qu'un citoyen de Johto se devait d'avoir, le dernier cri de la technologie développé par la Sylphe Sarl. Ce qui en soit était assez surprenant étant donné les rumeurs qui courraient sur cette entreprise. Mais l'objet était efficace et personne n'avait à s'en plaindre. Celui de la jeune femme, cependant, était assez différent néanmoins, outre la couleur rose bonbon et les divers porte-clefs peluches trop mignons qui y étaient attaché, en particulier le porte-clef Evoli, il était aussi bien plus puissant que celui du citoyen lambda.

Tout en errant visiblement sur les sentiers escarpés de montagnes, elle consulta les données qu'elle avait récupérées. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Cristal si tôt, si qu'elle recellererait autant d'informations utiles.

La veille, elle avaient passé la soirée à discuter avec sa fille, Cristal expliquant à sa mère les événements qui l'avaient amenées à affronter Suicune. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, c'est surtout Eusine qui avait intéressé sa génitrice. En particulier la carte qu'il lui avait laissé et qu'il avait signé 'Avec tout mon amour!'

\- Il est plutôt bel homme! Qu'est ce que t'en penses?

\- Maman! Il est plus âgé que moi! Et je suis trop jeune pour m'intéresser aux garçons, répondit Cristal alors que le rouge lui était monté aux joues.

\- C'est vrai, mais ça viendra bien assez tôt! Et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il est très fort! Non seulement il a combattu trois adversaires à la fois mais il t'a aussi porté jusqu'au sommet de la tour Carillon!

\- Oui, enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu les affronter... murmura la jeune fille. Mais il avait du le faire vu qu'il en avait récupéré le glas transparent qui leur avait permis de passer à travers la barrière de Suicune. Ou alors... Maman, tu penses qu'il peut travailler avec la Team Rocket?

\- Hm? Pourquoi tu dis ça ma chérie? Il t'a bien aidé non? Et s'il travaillait avec eux, il ne t'aurait pas aidé!

\- Mais s'il ne m'avait pas vraiment aidé? Devant l'air ébahi de sa mère, Cristal élabora sa pensée. Je veux dire, il m'a avoué que son but était de capturer Suicune, qu'il le cherchait depuis plus de dix ans.

\- Suicune, pas Ho-Oh; C'est bien Ho-Oh la cible de la Team Rocket, non?

\- Oui, d'après Eusine. Et si c'était un moyen de m'induire en erreur? Pour brouiller les pistes... » Et c'était pareil quand il avait mentionné le champion de l'arène de Rosalia en le présentant comme un ami, rien ne prouvait que c'était vrai.

La mère de Cristal soupira.

« Ma louloute, tu réfléchis bien trop. Tu ne peux pas te baser sur quelques mots pour tout savoir sur une personne. De plus, même si c'était le cas, s'il travaillait avec la Team Rocket, quel serait le problème pour toi? Suicune n'a pas été capturé et Ho-Oh n'est pas encore paru. Et puis, il est bien trop mignon pour être un méchant!

\- Maman..

\- Maman rien du tout. Il est presque aussi beau que ton père. Tu me le présenteras?

\- Si jamais je le recroise, pourquoi pas... Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver, pensa Cristal pour elle-même.

\- Quoi? Tu n'as même pas pris son numéro?

\- Maman, c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais sur le moment!

\- Ah, ma chérie, tu es encore si innocente et pure. Ne change jamais! Elle enserra sa fille dans ses bras. Bon, il faut que tu ailles te coucher! Il est tard et demain tu as une longue ascension qui t'attend!

\- Attend, je vais t'aider à ranger... La vaisselle attendait d'être lavée dans la rivière proche mais elle était si lasse.

\- Regarde toi, tu dors debout. Il faut dire que tu as eu une journée riche en événements! Même tes pokémon dorment déjà. Elle indiqua les compagnons de sa fille qui dormaient comme des bienheureux.

Elle regarda sa fille se lever lentement et disparaître dans la tente qu'elle avait monté plus tôt. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait dit, elle alla au bord du cours d'eau en chantonnant une musique qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Son Qulbutoké la suivit, la vaisselle dans ses bras, luttant pour ne rien faire tomber et ne pas trébucher.

\- Dépêche toi Qulbichou, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire.

Il essaya d'accélérer autant qu'il lui était possible avec ses pattes très mal adaptées malgré sa vue très bien adaptée au manque de lumière. Cependant, il ne vit pas l'obstacle rond qui était apparu sur son chemin et, comme il le craignait, il chuta, éparpillant tous les ustensiles dans l'herbe.

\- Shhhh, tu veux réveiller Cristal? Demanda la dresseuse du malheureux Qulbutoké qui luttait pour se redresser et ramasser tout ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Ce que tu peux être empoté quand tu t'y mets.

\- Qulbu... Qulbutoké... répondit simplement le pokémon, comme penaud.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Bon, récupère moi tout ça, on a assez perdu de temps.

A tâtons, le pokemon bleu obéi à son maître, les écailles de ses bras étant muni de crochet assez fins lui permettant de bien saisir une proie et surtout de ne pas la lâcher, peu importait l'environnement. Il y avait quelques années que la dresseuse avait remarqué cette particularité chez les Qulbutoké, en tout cas, le sien, et elle la trouvait bien pratique.

Il eu tôt fait de tout empiler et, à nouveau, il pris le chemin de la rivière qui coulait joyeusement, imperturbable à tout ce qui se passait aux alentours. Une par une, le Qulbutoke tendit les assiettes à la jeune femme qui les nettoya promptement tout cas continuant à chantonner d'une voix absente.

Un son, très discret, juste le bruissement des feuilles et de l'herbe dans le vent du soir fit lever les yeux du pokemon psy et regarder autour de lui. Il était persuadé d'avoir perçu un bruit, mais quand il se retourna, il ne vit rien sinon les plantes écrasées suite à sa chute. Pensant qu'il avait rêvé, il tendit un autre ustensile à son propriétaire. Puis encore le même son. Peut être un peu moins discret.

Il ne fit pas la même erreur que la dernière fois et ne se retourna pas. Il fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, mais tendit ses sens psychiques autant qu'il le pouvait pour réussir à percevoir l'auteur des interférences. Cela prit du temps car ses capacités étaient plus efficaces dans les grottes qu'il appréciait tant et qui était son domicile naturel, mais il y arriva. Il se forma une carte mentale des environs, chaque arbre, chaque plante, les pokemon vols dans les arbres, il y avait quelques Hoot-Hoot perchés dans les arbres, cherchant quelques Chenipans ou Rattatas inconscients à se mettre sous la dent. Au loin, dans le ciel, un Noarfang hululait dans l'air frais du soir.

N'ayant rien trouvé en hauteur qui sortait de l'ordinaire, il se concentra sur le sol. Pour ce qu'il en percevait, les Hoot-Hoot allait devoir chasser plus loin, la grande majorité des proies dormait ou se terrait quelque part, conscient de la présence de prédateurs non loin. Il garda ces données dans un coin de son esprit et continua son inspection des alentours. S'il avait pu entendre un bruit, cela signifiait que son auteur se trouvait à proximité. Il ne devait plus être loin.

\- Qulbutoké, la suite, s'il te plait!

La voix de sa dresseuse le ramena à la réalité et il perdit une partie de la carte mentale qu'il avait dressée. Secouant la tête, il tendit une nouvelle assiette à l'humaine qui l'a pris sans mot dire. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne se passa rien. Il tenta à nouveau de relancer ses ondes mentales, mais cela ne servit à rien. Ce qu'il cherchait était apparu dans les herbes hautes, sous les arbres, probablement rassuré du manque de mouvement de la dresseuse du Qulbutoké. Ce dernier tenta de la prévenir en silence pour ne pas effrayer leur visiteur. Mais ceci non plus ne servit à rien.

\- Crocs éclairs! Ordonna-t-elle.

Une ombre surgit des fourrés situés de l'autre côté du cours d'eau et bondit sur l'Azumarill qui voulait simplement retrouver la pokeball avec laquelle il avait joué plutôt dans l'après-midi. Le pokemon bleu et blanc tenta d'esquiver l'attaque, mais son adversaire était bien trop rapide et il resserra sa mâchoire acérée sur sa cible, envoyant une décharge électrique, très efficace sur les pokémon de type eau.

Mais si l'attaque l'avait affaibli, il n'était pas moins combattif et il tenta de riposter. Son attaque malheureusement s'envola dans les bois, son attaquant ayant déjà disparut à travers les arbres, prêt à lancer sa prochaine attaque. Cependant, si l'attaque aquatique avait manqué sa cible, elle n'avait pas manqué les Hoot-Hoot. Et ceux-ci n'aimait pas être couvert d'eau. Ils s'envolèrent de leur perchoir, prêt à en découdre.

Le pauvre Azumarill se rendit bien vite compte qu'au lieu d'un adversaire, il se retrouvait face à une volée d'oiseaux en colère contre qui il aurait bien du mal à se défaire. Il lança plusieurs jet d'eau, mais aucun n'atteint sa cible. Et il ne tarda pas à ne plus attaquer pour se contenter d'esquiver les coups de becs ou de griffes tranchant comme des lames.

Cependant les Hoot-Hoot ne lui laissaient pas le moindre répit, pas même celui d'aller retourner se cacher dans les bois. Rapidement, le Pokemon eau fatiguait et avait de plus en plus de mal à résister aux assauts lancés contre lui.

\- Bon, voilà qui est fait. Dit joyeusement la jeune femme en s'étirant les bras. Une bonne chose de faite, tu ne trouves pas Qulbichou?

\- Qulbu... toké? Répondit celui-ci en regardant sa dresseuse tout en pointant vers le combat qui se déroulait plus loin.

\- Ah, oui, il faut que je m'occupe de ça. Elle se leva puis fit quelques pas et ramassa la pokeball avec laquelle l'Azumarill avait joué. La lançant en l'air et la rattrapant dans la paume, elle regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux azurs. Elle attendit le bon moment. L'Azumarill était fatigué, ses mouvements étaient plus lents et sa fourrure étaient entaillée à plusieurs endroits. Elle attendit encore puis, alors que le pokemon aqualapin était au sol, elle envoya la balle qui atterrit sur son dos.

Le mécanisme d'ouverture s'activa et attira le pokémon à l'intérieur. Elle remua quelques fois alors qu'il tentait vainement de briser le piège qui le retenait prisonnier, et pourtant à l'abri des attaques des Hoot-Hoot, comme s'il préférait affronter les oiseaux plutôt que d'être capturé. Mais il était bien trop affaibli et bientôt la pokeball ne remua plus.

La disparition de leur proie surpris les Hoot-Hoot qui la cherchèrent pendant quelques instants et, ne la voyant plus, furent confus. Certains repartirent d'où ils venaient, mais d'autres décidèrent que l'humain les avait privé de leur vengeance et potentiellement d'un bon gueuleton. Le pokemon que la blonde avait capturé se trouvait au milieu de la nuée de pokémon volant, elle ne pouvait donc pas le récupérer sans risquer de prendre quelques coups, bien plus dangereux pour un humain, ni d'avoir les vêtements déchirés suites à leurs attaque, ce qui lui était intolérable, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser.

\- Très mauvaise idée... dit-elle simplement en voyant les pokemon volant se tourner contre elle.


End file.
